


Fate

by tj_teejay



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: 12 Monkeys Theme Week, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tj_teejay/pseuds/tj_teejay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if it’s not meant to be that there are two versions of Cole in 2015? What if there was a way to right the timeline, as devastating as it may be? 12 Monkeys fic written for Day 5 of the 12 Monkeys Theme Week 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Fate  
>  **Author:** TeeJay  
>  **Fandom:** 12 Monkeys (Syfy)  
>  **Genre:** Gen  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Cole, Cassie, Ramse, Jones, Adler  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Summary:** What if it’s not meant to be that there are two versions of Cole in 2015? What if there was a way to right the timeline, as devastating as it may be?  
>  **Author's Note:** 12 Monkeys fic written for Day 5 (Season Finale) of the 12 Monkeys Theme Week 2015. FYI: I’m really bad at speculating what’s going to happen in any given episode of the show, but I’ve given my best, based on the promos and stills for the season finale. It was also partly inspired by a tweet from @Gereroman, which I actually think makes a certain kind of sense. So I ran with it.  
>  **Disclaimer:** None of this is mine except for my vivid imagination. Copyright to characters and situations belongs to Terry Matalas, Travis Fickett, Atlas Entertainment, Syfy Channel, and whoever else might wish to claim ownership. I'm just borrowing for a little escapism and a whole lot of fun.
> 
> +-+-+-+-+

 

**YEAR 2015**

“Step away from the machine.” Cole growled.

Ramse looked up from the control panel. “Cole, what are you doing?”

“I said step the fuck away from the machine!”

Ramse lifted his arms. “Okay, okay.”

Cole stepped closer, the gun still trained on the man he’d once called his best friend. “Get on the ground.”

“Come on, man, don’t do this.”

“What exactly is it you’re doing here? Trying to sabotage the machine?”

Ramse remained silent, so Cole shouted, “Answer me, dammit! What’s your plan? Huh?!”

Cassie took a step closer to Cole, trying to placate him. “Cole, easy.”

Ramse cut in, “You should know me better than to think I’m gonna tell you just because you’re waving a gun in my face.”

“Know you? That’s hilarious. You’re not the man I knew. That man died when he sat down in that chair 30 years from now.”

Ramse fixed Cole with a determined stare. “You can’t stop this. You never could. It’s already too late.”

“Too late for what?”

“For everything. The choices you made, it’s all taken us here, to this exact moment.”

It was Cassie who responded, “The choices he made? _You_ made his choice.”

“Yeah, lady, that’s what you think. But you’re both deluded to believe that any of this has made a difference. I’m just trying to salvage what you set in motion. Damage control of sorts.”

Cole was getting frustrated. “What are you even talking about?”

There was a sudden noise from behind them, and Cole saw Ramse making a movement out of the corner of his eye, but it was already too late. The gun Ramse drew from the back of his waistband fired a shot, and Cole felt a burning sensation in his chest.

The pain only came a second later and with a vengeance. He went down before he could even realize what had hit him. “No,” he let out in a pained moan.

Cassie was by Cole’s side in two swift steps, and Ramse ran, ducking behind the control room structures just in case she was a better shot than he thought. But the shots never came, and he didn’t look back.

“Cole,” Cassie knelt down next to him, exposing the gunshot in his chest. Blood was oozing from it at a dangerous speeds, and from the position of the entry wound, she feared the worst. Her fingers fumbled for the pulse on his neck, but there was none.

“No,” she let out. “No no no.”

She started the chest compressions, tried to breathe for him. She kept reanimating him until her body gave out, and still there was no pulse. A puddle of blood had formed next to his body. It was over.

+-+-+-+-+

**YEAR 2043**

Jones awoke with a start from the faint but persistent beeping. She quickly scrambled to her feet and followed the noise into the control room.

The control panels were lit up, some of them flashing red warnings. “[Was zum Henker...](https://translate.google.com/#auto/en/was%20zum%20Henker)” she mumbled, then ran for the sleeping quarters.

Dr. Adler met her halfway. “What is going on?”

“Come quickly, something’s happening,” she told him.

In the control room, Adler frantically went to work. “The tether. It’s back. How is that possible?”

She looked up at him with a hopeful expression. “I don’t know. But I’ll be damned to question it. Bring him back, Dr. Adler. Bring him back.”

+-+-+-+-+

**YEAR 2015**

Cole’s funeral was held four days later. Officially deemed a John Doe, Cassie had pulled some strings and arranged for his body to be buried near her parents in a proper grave. She and Katarina had been the only ones at the rather unremarkable service.

Afterwards, she found herself outside the children’s home, watching young Cole play with a dark-haired child out in the yard despite the cold.

It was unfathomable that Cole was dead, yet not dead. A part of her wondered if this was the way it was meant to be, if it had been fate all along that the adult Cole wasn’t supposed to live in this time. There was little comfort in that notion, but it gave her hope, and an even fiercer determination to finish what they had started—prevent the destruction of mankind in two year’s time.

Maybe there was a way. There had to be.

+-+-+-+-+


End file.
